Elements of Euphoria
by wintercandy
Summary: A relationship blossoming in secret. In the midst of a summer event, Mary and Sebastian find themselves aching for each other, in more ways than one. This is NOT linked with Falling Out Of Favour, it is a stand alone one shot. Enjoy!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** The Mary and Sebastian thread over at FanForum are celebrating 50 threads. As a commemoration I have written this One Shot fiction. Be prepared for the repetition of 50, because it will crop up frequently. Thank you for reading and if you are a Mary and Sebastian fan (or Francis and Mary) please come join us over at the Reign board on FanForum. Also, this One Shot is not in any way, linked to my currently ongoing Mary and Sebastian fiction, Falling Out Of Favour.**

* * *

**Elements of Euphoria**

The sound of energetic youth's echoed throughout the hall, as it was currently occupied by one hundred and fifty guests. The identity of each royal guest was hidden by numerous stylish masks. They all danced and laughed merrily, as medieval music claimed the souls of everyone inside. The composition soothed the pallets of all the guests with both Roman and French melodies. The occasion of the event was Charles IX, middle son of King Henry and Catherine de' Medici, eighth birthday. Charles had requested a large party with a great sum of guests to attend, so King Henry had happily obliged. Sebastian de Poitiers was situated amongst a group of youthful young maidens, their virtue not yet extracted. As they spoke to him he listened, but his eyes strayed. He only had eyes for one and that was Mary, Queen of Scotland. However, these maidens did not know that Sebastian had in fact been courting Mary in secret. Their hearts and minds sworn to one another, but not their duties. Their relationship had been flourishing in secret for fifty days and they were very much infatuated with each other. Her potential marriage to Francis had not yet been sealed and Mary took paramount liberty in this.

Mary, was situated courteously across the hall, her hand taken by Francis as they paced the length of the room. Sebastian admired the way she carried her graces and moved with elegance. Her swan like behaviour made his robust heart race. She glanced at him momentarily and for a fraction of that innocent moment she smiled. Her smile warmed Sebastian's heart to the core. He took a delayed sip from his goblet and averted his eyes from her visage to the maidens before him. He indelicately took the sight of them in and smiled. From a distance, Mary circled the room and eventually passed him, she longed to touch him. She glazed her eyes past his visage and towards her ladies in waiting. The three of them stood rapidly fanning themselves, awaiting her company. The heat was intolerable. The summer season was at its height and Francis, oblivious to her straying heart, continued his dismal conversation with her. Her mind could not stay in one region when all she could think about was the heat encompassing her.

"You'll love the gardens tomorrow," he gestured and Mary eyes fluttered to the greenery that hung from the ceiling. "At the height of summer is when they're at their best," he romanced.

"Is that so?" She encouraged, glancing at Greer. Mary followed her lustful gaze and found that Greer's eyes were latched onto Leith. The kitchen boy who had just brought out a plate of fresh strawberries from the kitchen. He was shortly followed by another servant, carrying whipped cream and shaved ice. Mary's eyes turned from them and locked onto the shaved ice. She desired a small handful to soothe her constant contemplation.

"We should go riding tomorrow," he regarded now observing her intently. His blonde curls fell over his eyes.

"The gesture is kind and I favourably accept, but the humidity will be stifling," she countered now returning his gaze and he smiled. She already found it humid and it was long into the night. Charles had already disappeared and she pondered as to whether he had departed for the night.

"An early morning ride then, before the sun is at its peak," he pressed with his eyes wide and she returned his grin with her own.

"Yes, then I accept," she nodded. Francis knew that Mary enjoyed riding, more than what was expected of a woman. "Excuse me," she digressed eagerly.

They bowed to each other out of respect and Mary retired fervently to Lola's side. Greer approached the plate of strawberries, picked one up and twisted it between her fingers. Leith gave her a side glance as he left the serving table and disappeared back into the kitchens. She sighed defeated and re-joined at Mary's side. Lola turned her gaze to Kenna who was eyeballing a young gentleman across the room. He was smiling at her and she returned his smile with a seductive glance through her eyelashes.

"Your efforts are wasted, unless you act upon them," Lola bequeathed and Kenna smiled.

"I need no words of wisdom to be courageous," Kenna teased, "I just think the man should do the work." They all laughed in unison. Mary's thoughts turned to the endless nights she had spent with Sebastian. Their partnership was equal and she did not force all the exertion upon him. Her laugh faded into a contemplative smile as she glanced at his whereabouts, but he had disappeared.

"God it's blistering in here," Greer gasped sourly whilst biting into her strawberry, "sour."

"Like someone else I know," Mary commented, her gaze meeting Greer's as she gasped. "Go…" Mary ushered her smiling. Greer returned her smile and disappeared into the kitchens after Leith. Shortly after the young gentleman that had caught Kenna's eye, glided across the room and asked for her hand to dance. Kenna swiftly obliged and disappeared into the crowed, her hand locked firmly in his. Mary admired that she was willing enough to move on from King Henry. Of whom, sat upon his throne accompanied by his wife Queen Catherine.

"Then there were two," Lola teased and Mary laughed.

"Not on my clock," she replied dragging Lola onto the dance floor.

"I have no say in this?" She asked picking up the skirt of her dress, as she hurried onto the dance floor.

"I can't say that you do," Mary laughed as they began dancing hysterically in the centre of the room.

They danced amongst twenty-four other couples. Lola felt slightly uncomfortable, although there were fifty people present on the dance floor, including them, they had an incredible amount of space. They feared colliding with Mary, Queen of Scotland. However, this detail had remained unseen by Mary. She laughed as they embraced each other and began blissfully turning around the room in large circles. Lola joined Mary in her lark and began snickering. Everything surrounding them began to fall blurry from behind their masks. Mary's face was determined and content and she danced with Lola for some time. However, it wasn't long before the heat stifled them both. Mary found herself gasping for air and as a result, only consumed warmth on intake of breath. They slowed down to a sway and moved off the dance floor. Lola patted her dress down and flicked the loose hairs from off her face. Mary picked up a goblet filled with chilled water and took a large gulp. It refreshed her insides, her mouth bubbling cool. Mary let her eyes stray from Lola and around the room. It was lively with women fanning themselves, waiting for their hands to be requested and Mary sighed. The heat was overwhelming everyone present and it was incorrigible.

"Honestly, why do they trouble themselves? They are only percolating more hot air onto their faces," Mary jested, "I regress… it perplexes me."

"The humidity is enough as it is, but the proximity of everyone in the room.., it's hopeless," Lola replied fanning herself with her hand, but to no avail. Mary grasped at the fact that her declaration was precise. The body heat of every individual currently present in the room, matched with the humidity of the surrounding air, was insufferable.

"I'm sweltering! I will turn about the gardens. Will I be blessed with your company?"

"I'd rather be seated, if you don't mind," Lola answered resting herself on the closest bench, becoming instantaneously lethargic.

"Indeed, not at all," Mary responded, "I'll be back soon," she prompted and strolled towards the exit.

Mary entered into the foyer and exited through the main entrance. She stood just ahead of the path, hand on chest, drinking the air around her. She looked at the trees and their leaves stirred slightly in the light breeze. Her eyes relocated to the evening sky and she perceived that it was shaded, like a canvass, in shadowy watercolours of black, navy blue and grey. The habitual luminous stars were hidden by the clouds mists and she wondered if a tempestuous storm was going to occur. She instigated that the night's air was cool on her skin, as her arm hairs began to elevate. She flippantly transferred her hand from her constricted chest to her tense stomach as a large crack of thunder echoed around her. Her eyes glazed back to the sky as she exhaled a groan.

"Oh," she muttered, reluctantly turning back into the entrance, "a summer storm… how frivolous," She mocked as she spiralled towards the staircase that steered her path to the balcony. She desired garden-fresh air, but similarly required shelter if rain should happen to plunge into her atmosphere.

Sebastian watched Mary dance for a short time whilst he stood conversing with Francis. Francis spoke of politics and Sebastian found his mind straying to what would believably be, less important things. Shortly after he decided to retire to his rooms, taking one last glance at Mary before departing. Her hysterical laughing made him content. As he left the hall he picked up an apple and upon entering the foyer, decided to turn about the gardens before retiring. He wanted to exhaust himself out as much as he could, so that when he climbed into bed, he was enveloped by a deep slumber. He knew that one length of the castle walls would suffice. He took a slow stroll on the path that circled the castle, whilst savouring his apple. The gravel crunched beneath the bottom of his boots. The cool night air made his skin feel sticky. Midway, a loud crack of thunder sounded and his pace quickened. He did not wish to be caught in the summer's storm. As he reached the South wall he noticed Mary standing up on the balcony. He paused in his step to admire her splendour. She leaned her palms against the stone bannister, whilst looking out over the gardens. Her eyes were locked on the trees to his right. Her hair moved slightly as a light gust of wind blew her long curly hair backwards. Her gaze moved from the trees to the grounds below and Sebastian took a step back into the shadows. He watched as she playfully smoothed her palms over the stone surface of the banister. Her face reflected the sturdy emotion of exasperation. He wanted to call up to her, but knew better than to disturb her in the open. Before he could contemplate any further, she turned from the balcony and gracefully disappeared.

Sebastian heard another crack of thunder and his mind whirled into reality once more. He jogged down the south wall and passed through the main entrance. He turned up the stairs and made way for his rooms. The hallways were empty and the sound of the music from the hall echoed down them. He climbed the staircase to the east, two steps at a time and entered into his rooms. He paced over to his windows and opened them all wide. He then turned to face the empty room. He walked over to the tub and found it had been somewhat filled with warm water. He passed through the doorway closest to his tub and began filling a water basin with cool water from the water pipes, to fill his bath completely. He made the bath so that its contents were lukewarm and began undressing himself. He placed a fresh bed shirt and a towel on the chair next to his tub and stepped in. As the water touched his skin, goose pimples appeared on the surface of his body. He bathed whilst the wild storm infused outside. During the time he spent in the bath, harsh winds hurled through the windows, their howls resembled the cry of wolves. He used an old sponge to soak his exposed skin with water and began washing himself thoroughly. His skin no longer felt clammy. The rough skin on his fingers began to soak away in time with the more water they absorbed. Finally, he leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. His mind, body and soul momentarily at peace.

Mary who had been on the balcony, felt restless. She had promised Lola her return so she did so immediately. She entered into the hall and found Lola talking to Kenna. Both of whom were joined by noble gentleman. Kenna had apparently introduced her gentleman's friend to Lola. She picked up a fresh goblet of cool spring water, along with shaved ice and turned for her rooms. As she left the hall she placed some of the shaved ice onto her tongue and celebrated its splendour. She arrived at her quarters quickly and upon entering, she found her servants waiting. She placed her goblet on the bedside table, but kept her shaved ice close at hand.

"I will ready myself tonight," she demanded and they bowed their heads in respect.

They all left immediately and Mary found herself alone once more. She took another sip from her goblet and picked up a candleholder. She entered into the secret passageway behind her screen and passed through them with grace. She exited in the east wing and carefully depicted her route to Sebastian's chambers. She blew out her candle as to not been noticed in the dark corridors and entered quietly into Sebastian's rooms. They were quiet, too quite. She glanced around wondering whether he'd come back yet. Her eyes locked on his head balanced outside of the bath. She smiled assuming he was asleep as he had not stirred upon her entry. She put the candle down on his dresser and quietly crossed the room. She sat behind and poured the cool water from her goblet on his shoulders. He shot up in the bath as it ran down his chest. His face alarmed as he gawped at Mary. The water rushed to the far end of the bath and collided with the floor as it over spilled.

"When did you enter?" His blue iris's pierced hers.

"A moment ago," she smiled and he sighed, "I frightened you."

"Great observation," he said sourly whilst lying back down in the bath. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he sighed again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she lowered her head down to his level and pressed her lips to his cheek. His stubble prickled her fleshy lips. He lifted his hand from the water and reached behind to place his palm on the side of her neck, his eyes reclosing. He then dropped it back down into the water as he began lightly massaging his broad shoulders. They felt thick beneath her slender hands as she moved them effectively over Sebastian's wet shoulders, he sighed in relief. His mind registered back into reality when he felt her reach a knot in his muscle, causing him to turn his head to look at her.

"I'm rather exposed here," he gestured to his figure in the tub. The sound of water sloshing made her eyes wander down at his body. Her hands stopped moving and his smile faded.

"That you are," she giggled.

"Can a bastard not acquire any privacy?" He teased and she laughed all the more.

"If there's one thing you desire, it is not solitude. You adhere to the thoughtfulness, as you could never be a private man," she smiled, "though admittedly you have many enigmas." Sebastian gasped sarcastically and turned more within the tub to look at her properly.

"Is this the verdict of Mary, Queen of Scotland, on Sebastian de Poitiers?"

"It is," she nodded and he splashed her slightly, "if it's all the same to you, I could join you?" She offered moving back whilst wiping her wet hands on the skirt of her dress.

"Then we'd both be exposed," he teased further and she smiled.

"Is it cold?" She asked. Her body still felt clammy from the heat of the circadian sun.

"Cold enough," he smiled. Without another word to be uttered, she began undressing behind him. He heard her muffled movements behind and strained his head to witness her actions.

"You were serious?" He asked astonished. He watched as her pale naked body walked to the side of the tub and stepped in. "Well that answers that," he said finding delight in her slender silhouette.

Mary hummed as the cool water soothed her baking body. Sebastian's eyes were occupied by the symmetry of her slim body as she rested within his lap. Her body disappeared under the water, whereas his knees stayed exposed and the lengths of her hair floated on the surface. She comfortably rested her back on his chest and head on his shoulder. Once she was content, he wrapped his hands across her chest as she played with her fingers in the water. Once his arms were locked around her chest, she moved her hands out of the water and balanced her palms on his knees. She could feel the air from his nose on her shoulder and his male genitalia floating behind her. Sebastian, comforted by her presence, unwrapped his arms and placed his hands above Mary's, linking his fingers through hers. He squeezed slightly and she stroked his hands with her thumb. The windows banged hard against the frame as a large gust of wind hurdled through and chilled the room. They both averted their eyes to the sound and witnessed that one set of windows on the far side of the room had been blown shut. Mary turned her gaze to the window ahead of the bath and distinctly heard the sound of rain, shortly followed by another clap of thunder. It echoed throughout the room and vibrated the wooden floorboards.

"This is pleasant," Mary began, "a cool soak in humid weather and now a storm to soothe."

"Don't forget the company," he teased leaning his head on hers and she smiled.

"Company is adequate, I meant the finer things."

"Oh is that so," he jested and she giggled. She could feel the hum of his deep voice on her back. She turned her head to the left to look at him and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She untwined their fingers, moving her left hand from his knee and wrapped it around his neck. It held his face firmly in place so that his lips did not leave hers. Her neck began to cramp as she strained to keep her lips locked on his. Consequently, Mary let her lips leave his first and used her hand to reach for his sponge. She untwined their other hand and faced forwards in the tub, beginning to soak the sponge in the bath and drain its contents onto her body. Sebastian balanced his arms on the perimeter of the tub and closed his eyes, leaving Mary to absorb herself with the sponge.

Afterwards, they resigned to discussing what they did with their day, amongst other things. Mary enjoyed resting in the warmth of his arms, his deep voice soothed her. She never wanted to leave his embrace, but she did as they dried themselves and got into their bed clothes. Mary dressed herself in the garment that Sebastian had prepared earlier and he got into another bed shirt from his dresser. She climbed onto his bed, temperature now cooled and watched as Sebastian closed the windows. She sipped from her water goblet on his bedside table and relished in its soothing qualities. He climbed onto the bed and sat beside her, legs crossed. Their bodies mirrored each other perfectly. Sebastian daringly placed his hand on Mary's lap.

"Are you fatigued?"

"Fairly," she smiled wrapping her hands around his.

"I'm going to collect some fresh water, if you're tired feel free to sleep in my bedstead," he said.

"You say that like it will take an eternity to acquire some water," she replied and he smiled getting up. The sight of his muscular body travelling across the room thrilled her.

"Even so," he mused disappearing through the door by his bath tub with a small vacant jug.

Mary glanced around the room and witnessed the chaos before her. She shimmied her body off the edge of the bed and began picking up the clothes that were scattered around his bedroom. She found an overturned basket thrust into the corner of the room and after attaining it, put all the clothes inside and left it by the door. Her lips pursed, not knowing as to why. She had expected to come across a ladies undergarment, but hadn't. It shocked her and she was slightly disappointed, but extremely pleased. Mary paused and glazed her eyes around the room once more, wondering where Sebastian had got to. The water pump was only next door. She spotted several water jugs distributed around his room, so she busied herself with chucking the remnants out the window and stacking them beside his laundry basket. Sebastian's bed shirt felt like a tent on her. It was baggy and carried her weight as she moved. Once she was content with her cleaning ability, she strode to the closed windows nearby his bed and opened them wide to look out. The rain was still falling hard. A pair of sturdy hands wrapped around her waist and she jumped. She twisted within Sebastian's grasp, so that her chest was pressed against his. Now comforted by his embrace.

"You've helped yourself to my laundry I see?" He smiled and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Remind your servant to un-soil them," she said whilst stroking his stubble with her fingertips. He enjoyed the playfulness of her fingers.

"Actually, some of those are clean," he replied his teeth shining white in the candle light.

"Even so," she mimicked him. As her lips formed a circle, Sebastian's eyes dragged down from her eyes to her lips. Her plump bottom lip enticed him. He bent his head and pressed his fine lips against hers and she kissed him back. As he felt her lips push against his, he pulled her body towards his and their waistlines met. "You tease me," she said enjoying the sound of their lips as they kissed the air. He leaned back slightly.

"You're wearing my bed shirt…" he said and she laughed.

"I am not a tease, if anything you're wearing the same amount of clothing as I am," she smiled.

"Correct you are," he said lifting his hand to her face and kissing her most ardently. She stumbled, but nonetheless met his kiss with hers. She lifted her second hand to his neck and he wrapped one of his around her thigh. Her leg lifted up to his waist, her knee bent and she bumped into the wall behind. The windows rattled and she gasped delighted. The more her heart rate picked up, the more she began to feel humid again. She gasped for oxygen as his lips pressed to the membrane of her delicate neck and once more, travelled quickly back to her lips. His body and mind yearned for the sweet nectar that was perspiring from her skin. "Maybe we shouldn't," he whispered leaning his forehead on hers, attempting to grasp at any self-control that lingered. The surface of their skin was held together by their combining moisture. He looked at her, but her eyes were closed. Her lashes balancing on her cheek.

"Maybe we should," she finished planting her aching lips back on his and he groaned deep in the core of his throat. She adored the sacrament as she stole numerous kisses from his sacred lips. His mind channelled him into a hopeless world of fantasy, as he let his hands independently roam her flawless body. He could feel every part of her underneath his thin bed shirt and he wanted it all. Her tender breasts, the incline of her slender stomach, the outline of her curvy waist and much, much more.

Sebastian raised her other leg up to his expansive waist and squeezed firmly, both hands now present on her thighs. Mary smiled enthusiastically as she wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist. She placed her hands smoothly on either side of his face and kissed him lovingly once more. Feeling encouraged, Sebastian turned in his stance and placed Mary gently onto the bed. As her back hit the luxury of the duvet, she found herself already vastly elated. Her muscles tensed and her mind raced as she watched his handsome body bend over her. She reached for his bed shirt at the waist and pulled it roughly over his head. Sebastian's arms lifted into the air as she tugged it off and she witnessed his tousled armpit hair. His arms fell to Mary stretched out body and he returned her gesture by mirroring her actions. The two lay naked side by side, as equals, spoiling each other with adamant love. As they caressed each other, Mary took pleasure in knowing they were fortunate enough to be touching skin on skin. Sebastian's hands brushed against the tips of her hair, still wet from their soak in the bath. His lips caressed her pulsing neck as one of his hands wandered over her tempting breasts. He was pleased to discover that her nipples were already erect. She brushed her fingers through his thick brown air and pulled his lips to hers. She licked her thirsty lips with the tip of her tongue and quickly surged them onto his.

"Beautiful," he soothed, taking in all of her. Mary sighed out of exasperation and pushed him off. He fell with his back on the bed. A smile spread wide on his face. "So modest, Mary," he teased and she uttered, whilst climbing on top of him. She balanced above him on her knees and he sat up, disliking her towering above him. Her frustrated expression began to evaporate as he let his hands glide over her back. He could feel the bumps of her spine and the smoothness of her skin. Her eyes closed as he dug his fingertips slightly into the soft tissue between her spine and ribs. It gave her a relaxing and massaging effect. His face was aligned with her breasts and he tilted his head back to look up at her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, prepared to lower herself and straddle him, but it was too late. His right hand glided down past her waist line and over her clitoris. With two fingers, he extracted some of her wet release and allowed himself to glide deep into the warmth of her tunnel. She gasped in ecstasy as the surprise overwhelmed her.

Mary's extended legs fell limp causing her to slant onto the bed. Sebastian turned with her as she fell and lay between her legs. With his fingers still inside her, he pushed them back and forth against her muscle walls and Mary's mouth remained permanently open. Her mouth turning dry with her constant substantial breathing. Sebastian could feel her breath on his face as his fingers burrowed deeper. The skin of their lips grazed each other, but he did not kiss her. He waited for her to kiss him. He enjoyed dominating her and he knew she was too enticed to do anything other than relish. The way she consecutively panted with her arched eyebrows furrowing, gave him extreme pleasure. Sebastian began to curl his fingers inside her slightly and as a result Mary s uccessfully locked her lips onto his. He smiled through their kisses as she forced her tongue into his mouth. His wet fingers left her body as they began wriggling in the blankets. They kissed passionately, over and over again. Their hands wondering and their tongues exploring. Their heads moved forcefully back and forth as they pushed each other back and forth with their lips.

Once again Mary found herself situated firmly on top of Sebastian and without hesitance, directed his penis to her vagina and absorbed him. He admired how powerful and impatient she was. She fruitfully straddled him and he sat up, their heads level. His eyes were intense as Mary's arms locked resolutely around his neckline and their lips parted. Ready to kiss. He began forcefully grinding his hips back a forth, mirroring her movements. He moderately kissed her breast, licked the tip of her nipple and curled his tongue exotically up to her chin. She bent her head as he did so, meeting his tongue with her lips and sucking, harshly pulling his tongue inside her mouth. He grunted in pleasure and it was closely followed by Mary's groan of ecstasy. Her insides were beginning to pulsate from the motion of his resilient shaft. She tensed and Sebastian felt her tunnel tighten around his penis. His eyes closed as he groaned aloud. She bit deep into the bottom of his neck and the more Sebastian thrusted and she bounced, the harder she sucked. His neck began to throb and he pulled her lips up to his. In sexualized hindrance he turned her onto the bed again and she sunk deep into the blankets. In the short time that his penis had left her warmth and had been exposed to the air, he felt cold. So he was quick enough to burrow himself back inside her.

Mary knew that her climax would follow any minute, it usually did. Her genital organs were highly sensitive. As Sebastian lay between her legs thrusting harder and quicker, Mary found herself aching to scream in pleasure. Her hands would not stay in one place for too long, for her hands were sweaty and slipped. Therefore, she decided to take both of Sebastian's hand and link her fingers through his. He kissed her lovingly and erotically as they entered into euphoria. He used Mary's act, to press weight onto their hands and forced them into the bed, giving him the leverage he needed to finish their act. He rounded his hips and Mary's gasps got supplementary high pitched. To cut down on his own pleasurable groaning he locked his tongue inside her mouth and began exploring. As their lips parted, Mary's head tipped back, her mouth open. Sebastian's fingers became outstretched as she reached the peak of her orgasm. The erratic pulsating of her tunnel against his penis made him ejaculate sooner than he had thought. Mary, upon hearing Sebastian's groans, unlocked her hands from his and placed them upon his cheeks. As she felt the vein on his penis throb inside her, she pressed her lips lovingly against his and his soul was encased by her. He let his penis rest inside her a few moments longer, before exiting. They panted together, her hands still resting on his face. Mary let out one last sigh as she opened her eyes. He was looking directly at her and she smiled. His eyes were smouldering.

"Well," she began and his smile became that of the devil.

"The journey is not over," he grinned disappearing down her body, causing her smile to fade.

"What?" She whimpered attempting to sit up, but his large hand pressed against her stomach, forcing her body back into the duvet. She felt his stumble brush between her legs and she gasped once more.

He sucked on her clitoris and her high pitched groans echoed around the room. His wet tongue muscle circled her clitoris and travelled between her folds. They were wet and sensitive from her previous arousal. It caused her to firmly grab onto the blankets. His hand pressed down on her naked belly, to hold her in place and the other dug deep into her thigh. Her vagina began to pulse again, he could feel it on his tongue and Mary felt herself suffocating. There was no air left in her lungs and her throat was blocked. Her cries would not sound. He enjoyed the act as much as she did, his penis was still erect and aching to go inside her once more. Mary moved her right hand from the bed sheets to Sebastian's head and knotted her fingers in his hair. He took it as a sign to press on, so he added more pressure. He cupped his mouth around her clitoris and sucked as he circled it with the tip of his tongue. Her heavy breathing began to accelerate.

"Sebastian," she moaned prior to her climax, half begging him to stop, but it was too late. Her vagina pulsated again and she gained her second orgasm. So soon after her first.

"Finally," he laughed, "I speculated where upon my name was the first time."

"You devil!" She scorned whilst panting and he laughed again.

"Perhaps another cleanse?" He gestured to the tub, his dark laughter helped Mary to giggle. He travelled back up her body and rested in her loving embrace. His eyes closed as his head rested against her breasts. He listened to her fast paced heart rate and smiled, whilst she took his hand in hers and rubbed circles with her thumb.

The only evidence of their act was the sweat stained sheets and the indecent bruise forming on Sebastian's neck. Both of which, conjured out of love.


End file.
